


Strange Love

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boy smut, Daichi is a switch, Gang Member Kuroo, Halsey - Freeform, Kind of a Happy Ending, M/M, Side KageHina But Not Really, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strange Love, cop daichi, idk what this is, it came to me in a dream, kurodai - Freeform, side oisuga, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: If they're going to go down, they're going to go down together. KuroDai and their tragic love for each other.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Songfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Strange Love

Daichi Sawamura leaned back against the smudged frigid glass behind him. Tetsuro Kuroo grunted in front of him.

Daichi looked up at him with a smirk. “I thought you could handle a little pain, babe?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “There’s the pain of your teeth digging into my neck or your dick stretching me out, then there’s the pain of a gunshot wound.”

Daichi laughed softly. “I guess you’re right.”

“You guess?” 

Kuroo sounded annoyed and it made Daichi soft for him. Daich ran his thumb across Kuroo’s wrist as he tried to focus on bandaging the bullet hole in his lover’s arm. He had thoroughly disinfected it, cleaned it, and was wrapping it with gauze. He might have purposefully pulled it a bit tighter than necessary because he was also annoyed by the entire situation.

“Aren’t you going to take that off?” Kuroo had his eyes trained on Daichi’s badge.

Daichi’s badge that he had worked his ass off for the moment he got out of high school. He went into college with a one track state of mind that led him to becoming a detective by the time he was 20. He had zero idea that all of that would come crumbling down the day Kuroo slinked back into his life like the shady cat that he was. As shady as Kuroo was however, he was framed this time. Daichi at least knew that for sure. He was being framed for the murder of a police officer and they had all the evidence in the fucking world to prove it. Daichi was the only one who knew Kuroo didn’t do it. Kuroo couldn’t have. Kuroo was busy taking care of another problem for Daichi’s sake.

Daichi yanked the badge off of his shirt and dropped it on the floor. “Better?”

“Yes.” Kuroo grumbled. He stared at his arm. “It’s fine.”

“You were shot-”

“I’ve been shot before.” Kuroo flashed that lopsided grin that Daichi fell in love with. That lopsided grin that made Daichi risk everything without a second thought. 

“You’re an idiot.” Daichi snapped, losing the sense of calm that he was trying to keep.

“Yeah, but you love me-” Kuroo grinned again, but it faltered slightly when Daichi stared back at him blankly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his good arm. “Damn, Daichi, let a guy down easy, why don’t you? I’ve got a bullet wound for godssake-”

“Idiot.” Daichi snapped again, quieter. “Of course I love you.” Daichi leaned forward to slip off of the sink he was sitting on and Kuroo stepped closer between his legs, blocking him.

“Do you remember that time after our first practice game?” Kuroo purred.

Daichi rolled his eyes and pushed Kuroo back. The taller man didn’t move an inch. “No.”

“Let me remind you-”

_ Everybody wants to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink _

_ How your hands felt in my hair, if we were high on amphetamines _

“I can’t believe we almost beat them!” Hinata’s excited voice was echoing across the walls of the locker room. 

“We didn’t almost beat them. They swept the floor with us-” Kageyama grumbled into a towel.

It really wasn’t that bed. They held their own against a team that was significantly more cohesive than they were. They did a lot better than he thought they would do. It was nice to get all the guys together again, but a half of them hadn’t played since high school. 

“Did you need a ride home, Dai?” Hinata asked, ignoring Kageyama.

Daichi shook his head. “Nah, I was going to hang out a little longer. There’s a uh, someone I need to talk to. See you guys later!” Daichi hurried out of their sight before they could dive much into what he said.

He exited the locker room and saw most of the Nekoma alumni also leaving. All of them except the man he was looking for. Daichi knew he was in for it the day that he met that tall fucker. The day they shook hands before the game started. They exchanged numbers but didn’t talk much at first. They saw each other again at a training camp not that long after. Other than a heated makeout session when everyone else was sleeping, they still hadn’t done much. However, after hearing that Kuroo would be attending the pick-up game between Karasuno and Nekoma alumni, Daichi decided he was done waiting.

He could hear that tall raven-haired idiot’s voice crooning into the showerhead. Daichi double checked that Nekoma had cleared out before wandering in there. He dropped his bag on the benched and pulled his shirt off.

“Oi, Kenma, did you need a ride after-” Kuroo turned and saw Daichi, shirtless Daichi, kicking his shoes off not far from the stall he was occupying. “Hey Sawamura-”

“I’ve told you time and time again to call me Daichi.” Daichi pulled his socks off and gave Kuroo one last look before pushing his shorts off.

“What are you doing, Daichi?” Kuroo asked, his voice wavering.

For as confident as Kuroo seemed on and off of the court, Daichi easily learned that he was going to have to be the one to initiate pretty much anything with him. He asked for Kuroo’s number first, he asked him to meet him after everyone went to sleep, he kissed Kuroo first, he even slid his hand down Kuroo’s shorts first but they were interrupted.

Now, he was done waiting.

Kuroo eyed the hard outline of Daichi’s dick through his tight boxers and looked down to realize he was already leaking. “Well- fuck.” 

“That’s exactly what I plan on doing.” Daichi said as he stepped under the water with Kuroo as he kicked off his boxers.

_ And everybody wants to hear how we chainsmokers until three _

_ And how you laughed when you said my name _

_ And how you gripped my hips so mean _

“How about  _ I  _ remind  _ you _ ?” Daichi slid off of the sink, catching Kuroo with that surprised look on his face that Daichi had grown to adore. He backed Kuroo up against the wall and reached up to tug his hair. “You really want to do this?  _ Now _ ?”

Kuroo winced but nodded. “Yes- ahh- ow!-”

“Such a baby.” Daichi muttered as he slid his hand up Kuroo’s shirt, across the hard plane of muscles. “Get on your knees, Kuroo.”

Kuroo gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing against Daichi’s tongue. He lowered himself slowly, his eyes on his lover the entire time. 

If you had asked Kuroo where he would have been only 6 months ago, this was definitely not his answer. He would not have told you that he thought he’d be on his knees in a dirty gas station bathroom in the middle of nowhere, salivating for Daichi Sawamura’s cock. 

No, definitely not.

_ We wrote a story in the fog on the window’s that night, _

_ But the ending is the same every damn time _

“Sawamura! Fancy meeting you here-” Kuroo’s voice carried across the VIP lounge in the club that Daichi was not supposed to be in. Kuroo licked his bottom lip as he watched the police officer walk nervously toward him. The lighting was barely there, but even in the haze he could see the blossoming red stain against Daichi’s stomach. He stood, faster and needier than he wanted to, and reached for the shorter man.

“I need your help, Tetsuro.” Daichi’s voice was hoarse and low.

Kuroo looked down at him and knew that he was about to fuck everything up. He was about to fuck up his entire life for the man in fornt of him.

And that’s exactly what he did.

Daichi’s recent case had gotten him involved with the gang Kuroo himself was involved with. Kuroo was a cleaner, for lack of a better word. If someone had a problem, Kuroo made it disappear. It was his job and he was good at it. He had never once been caught, the cops didn’t even have the faintest hint of his scent. He just added to their missing persons pile. Daichi’s name came across his desk as someone that might be of interest to him, not in the sense that Daichi  _ would _ become of interest to him, but in the sense that Daichi was sticking his nose where it absolutely did not belong.

Kuroo made it clear that Daichi was off limits. Kuroo was highly respected in the underground world for all the favors he had done, but it seems someone didn’t get the message.

_ We wrote a story in the fog on the window’s that night, _

_ But the ending is the same every damn time _

Kuroo stitched Daichi’s stab wound closed, thankfully it missed any major arteries or organs and only needed a couple of stitches. There was more blood than anything else. He leaned back in his chair as he watched Daichi sleep off the morphine that Kuroo decided to give him. Daichi was sprawled out across Kuroo’s dining room table. He never brought his work home with him and knew he was going to regret it, but he also knew he needed to find out who the fuck disobeyed him.

Thankfully, it wasn’t hard.

Wounding a cop got you a promotion in his line of work. He easily captured the man responsible and he was currently sitting in one of Kuroo’s favorite warehouses, tied to a metal grate. He needed Daichi to wake up first, just to say he confirmed it.

“Tet-su-” Daichi groaned his name in his sleep and Kuroo was not ashamed to say that it went straight to his dick. He stood up and hovered next to him as his eyelashes fluttered.

“Daichi.” 

Daichi sat up with a start, wincing as his stitches pulled. “Where am I?”

“My apartment.”

Daichi glanced around. “Why?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Why not?” He pulled a chair closer to Daichi’s spot on the table. “I found Akiu.” The simple words sent several emotions spilling across Daichi’s face. First was surprise, then pure shock, relief, maybe some anger, and finally confusion.

“What does that mean?”

“I found him. I have him.”

“You have him?”

“That’s what I said.” 

“What are you doing with him?”

“What do you want me to do with him?”

Emotions flooded his normally calm expression again. “I don’t- I don’t-”

“I don’t have to leave the decision up to you. I can dispose of him as I see fit.”

“Dispose...of him?”

Kuroo leaned over Daichi and ran his thumb across his jaw. “Daichi Sawamura. Please don’t kid yourself into pretending you don’t know what I do.” Daichi gulped, a loud sound in an otherwise quiet room. “If you want to pretend, you can, but I really would rather you didn’t.”

Daichi nodded slowly, saying yes to everything that Kuroo was wordlessly asking.

Kuroo nodded and turned to leave.

“Wait-” Daichi sat up too fast and looked like he was about to fall over.

Kuroo gripped his shoulder tightly and steadied him. “You alright?”

Daichi nodded and reached for Kuroo. “Yes.”

Kuroo stiffened slightly as Daichi pulled him down. “What-”

“Shut up, Tetsuro.” Daichi yanked Kuroo down by the collar of his shirt.

_ They think I’m insane, they think my lovers is strange _

_ But I don’t have to fucking tell them anything, anything _

_ And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage _

_ But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything _

Kuroo looked up at Daichi through half-closed eyes. Daichi ran his thumb across his jaw, wiping up the spit and drool that accumulated there. He needed that release. Badly.

“My turn?” Kuroo grinned up at him.

Daichi jerked his head toward the sink. “Yeah, but I’m riding you so go sit.” Daichi pulled the taller man to his feet and their lips connected instantly. They started tearing at each other’s clothes. Daichi’s shirt hit the floor next to his badge. Kuroo’s followed. Daichi pushed Kuroo’s pants down and turned around. He grinded back against him as they panted against each other. Kuroo gripped Daichi’s hips hard enough to make him groan. 

Kuroo leaned back against the sink, half sitting on it, and gave his cock a long languid pump. He pulled Daichi back against him, glad he prepared him while Daichi’s dick was down his throat. He pushed inside of him easily. Daichi pushed back against Kuroo, thrusting back until his cheeks hit Kuroo’s pelvis. 

“Aghh, fuck-” Daichi groaned as Kuroo’s nails scratched down his back.

_ That’s the beauty of a secret, you’re know you’re supposed to keep it _

_ That’s the beauty of a secret, you’re know you’re supposed to keep it _

_ But I don’t have to fucking tell you anything, anything _

“Daichi? Are you going out with him again?”

Daichi glanced at his best friend, not needing to look because he could hear the concern in his voice, but he wanted to face it head on. “Yes, Suga. It’s fine.”

Sugawara’s eyebrows pushed together as he frowned. “He isn’t-”

“He’s fine.”

“He’s really not-”

“He’s  _ fine _ , Suga.”

Suga sighed. He didn’t want to fight, he just wanted Daichi to see that the guy he kept sneaking out to go fuck in the backseat of one of their cars was kind of shitty. He wasn’t the same guy that they knew in high school. He was dangerous. “At least tell me where you’re going.”

“I’m just going to his place.” 

Suga narrowed his eyes. “His place?”

“Yes, Suga.” Daichi adjusted his collar one last time and shoved his keys in his pocket. He glanced at his friend again. “I’ll text you, okay?”

The worried look didn’t disappear until Daichi turned away to stop looking at it.

_ Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name _

_ Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me _

“What the fuck do you mean he did it? It’s not possible-” Daichi was yelling into his cell phone and his car peeled around a turn. He really shouldn’t be talking and driving. “NO! I can’t tell you why you’re wrong but you are wrong and I know that for a fact. He was with ME that night!”

_ And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream _

_ They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak _

“You are not going down for this.” Daichi’s voice was hoarse, his throat raw from all of the yelling he was doing. 

Kuroo looked amused as he sat across from the rage-whispering man trying to defend his honor. “Of all the things I’ve done, I think killing a cop is the least of my worries.”

“But you didn’t kill a cop.” Daichi responded, not understanding why Kuroo wasn’t taking the allegations more seriously.

Kuroo shrugged. “Maybe I have before.”

“Have you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why the fuck do you find this so funny?”

Kuroo shrugged again. “I don’t know anymore, Dai. I really don’t.”

Daichi felt like slapping him.

Daichi wanted to slap him.

Daichi punched him instead, right across the jaw, jerking Kuroo’s head in an unnatural angle. 

Kuroo scoffed and rubbed his jaw. “Fuck, that hurt.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“So you’ve told me-”

“Such a fucking idiot.”

“-time and time again-”

Daichi stared at Kuroo, unblinking, itching to hit him again. His jaw was already red, featherdusts of purple starting to push their way into a bruise. He ran his fingertips across the mark. “I love you, Tetsuro. And I really hate you sometimes.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up and he smirked. Yet another thing Daichi had to initiate. “You love me?”

“Yes, idiot.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and had to physically hold his own hand back to keep it from connecting with Kuroo’s face. “You know this is serious, right?”

“Yes.” Kuroo’s smirk faded and for a moment he looked lost. “You know you’ll go down with me?”

“I do know that. I’m willing to take that risk.”

Kuroo stood and stepped toward Daichi. “It isn’t a risk, love, it’s a guarantee.” 

Daichi tilted his head up. “That was corny as fuck, but yes, I’m aware.”

The gas station attendant glanced at them, at the TV, back at them, then at his cell phone. He seemed to be trying to decide if he had time to call the police before they noticed him.

“Don’t touch that phone, sir.” Kuroo said, not looking away from Daichi.

Daichi glanced at the clerk. He was young, probably 20, too young for what Kuroo wanted to do to him. “Don’t touch him, Kuroo. Let’s just go.”

“He texted 911. They’re probably close.”

“Texted?”

Kuroo nodded. “When we parked actually, I’m surprised it’s taken them this long.”

Daichi nodded solemnly and looked out of the gas station window. Sure enough, he spotted a helicopter in the distance. He turned toward the clerk. “You should really leave. You don’t need to be here for this.”

The clerk ran out of the gas station without a second though.

“Let’s get you cleaned up in the bathroom at least.” Daichi gripped Kuroo’s bleeding arm.

_ We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night _

_ But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no _

_ We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night _

_ But the ending is the same every damn time _

Kuroo thrust into Daichi with wild abandon, his thighs slamming against the back of Daichi’s thick thighs as the short man moved his body backward. Kuroo’s legs started feeling weak and he wasn’t sure if it was from the absolute ecstasy that came from fucking Daich’s tight hole or if it was from the blood loss seeping out of the wound that had apparently opened.

The sirens became louder, tires screeched to a halt as Kuroo dug his nails into Daichi’s shoulders. “Fuck- fuck, I’m gonna come-” Kuroo stuttered the words out, bursting inside of Daichi seconds later. Daichi came again at the same time without even touching himself. Kuroo laughed softly. “I didn’t even have to-”

“Don’t start.” Daichi responded as he leaned back against Kuroo. “Cocky fucker.”

Kuroo smirked at him and spun Daichi around to face him. “I love you, Sawamura. I’m glad you’re here with me. There’s- there’s nobody I would rather have with me. The day that you came into that damn shower stall changed my life.”

Daichi laughed softly. “Yeah, I know.” He splayed his hand across Kuroo’s bare chest. “I know.”

They pulled their pants back up, not bothering with a shirt. 

Kuroo checked his magazine and nodded approvingly.

Daichi did the same.

_ They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange _

_ But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything _

_ And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage _

_ But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything _

Suga sat alone in his apartment watching the news with a couple of friends. Hinata and Kageyama were arguing over which channel to watch. Oikawa was busy trying to get Suga to rub his feet.

Kageyama started flipping through the channels when Suga jumped out of his seat shouting for him to go back.

_ These days I can't seem to get along with anyone _

_ Get by with anyone _

_ These days I can't seem to make this right, well, is this fine _

_ Will it be alright? _

Daichi’s face flashed across the screen. It was a lovely picture of him. It figures that they wouldn’t use any that had him in uniform, so they went with one that they probably took off of his Facebook page. Suga’s hand flew to his mouth and the room went quiet as the newswoman read from the teleprompter. She read mundane words describing the shootout that took place and the hero officer who died defending an innocent man. Suga hadn’t seen much on the news about their case since they were killed in a shootout with the same crooked cops that used to spend Friday’s drinking with Daichi. They were killed and the police tried to bury it, but Daichi and Kuroo were much too smart for that.

“They actually did it.” Oikawa let out a low whistle.

“They did it.” Suga clutched his chest.

Daichi left behind all the evidence he needed to prove that Kuroo was framed, somehow leaving out the little known fact that Kuroo took out the trash in the form of vile human beings for a living. He was going down as a hero, they both were. It didn’t matter what happened before, it didn’t matter that they were both half naked when they emerged from that gas station bathroom. The latter actually just increased their fanbase among the male and female audiences alike.

_ That's the beauty of a secret _

_ You know you're supposed to keep it _

_ But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys don't mind the non-linear way I write. I enjoy writing this way but I know it can be hard to follow sometimes. I know this isn't what some of you were waiting for, lmao, but it was stuck in my head. Plus I love this song.


End file.
